You're Dating Who?
by ColferFan1217
Summary: Chris got a boyfriend. The cast wants to know who. Read and find out who it is. i suck at the summary.. RP


_**A/n: This is RP(?) whatever. This was a dream that I had last night..**___

It started two weeks ago. Every time that they saw Chris he was always on the phone. Usually that was normal. Chris with his phone. He is a busy person. But what was strange is that whenever he was texting, he would always blush. And whenever someone asked who he was texting he would always say, "No one," then leave, leaving behind some in confusion.

Now two weeks later, you find the entire glee cast eating breakfast together. They were all talking about weekend plans, when Ashley looked up noticing that Chris wasn't paying attention to anyone. He was too busy on his phone, smiling down at the screen.

"Yo, baby boy." No response. "Colfer!" Still no response. "CHRIS!" Ashley finally shouted, causing everyone to jump, including Chris.

"Yeah?" Chris replied.

"Who are you texting? And don't say no one." Ashley said.

"Uh..." Chris replied, taking his time trying to come up with an answer.

"Well?" Amber continued. The rest of the table was all looking at Chris, waiting for an answer.

"Why do you want to know?" Chris asked, trying to buy time.

"We just want to know." Lea replied. "Everytime we see you now you're on the phone."

"It's just someone." Chris answered, his attention going back to his phone when he got the alert, alerting him about his new message.

"Is it a boyfriend?" Naya asked with a smirk. When she saw Chris blush she continued. "Oooh. What's his name? Do we know him?"

Chris reluctantly answered knowing that they won't let him go unless he answered their questions. "Yes it's a boyfriend," he said ignoring the girls and guys questions. "Some know him, but I'm not giving out any names."

"Ah come on Colfer," Ashley said. "Can we have a hint?"

"Please!" The girls chimed in.

Chris gave them all a look. "Okay fine." He motioned everyone to lean in so no one else could here. " The hint is..." the group all leaned more forward. "He's sexy." Chris said, bolting from the table, with a smile ignoring the group of teens.

When Chris made his quick getaway, the rest of the group sat back and started to discuss the new information.

"So, who do you think it is?" Cory asked, everyone turned to look at Darren.

Darren just put his hands up, "Hey, don't look at me. I don't know anything."

"Ah! I want to know!" Ashley said, leaning back in her chair, the rest of the girls nodded.

"Hey! I got an idea," Heather said, "Why don't we have a party and we can push Chris into inviting his boyfriend?"

"I like it." Darren said. "Can I plan the party?" Darren asked hopefully, causing the group to groan. "What?"

"It's not going to be anything to do with Harry Potter, is it?" Mark asked.

Darren just gave them a huge smile that clearly answered the question, causing the group to groan again. "We'll just have a "Watch all of the Harry Potter Movies" party. It's not like I'm asking everyone to dress up as a character. Unless-"

"NO!" Everyone shouted, causing Darren to pout.

***CC***

The day came to an end and everyone sat around eating. Surprisingly, Chris was there. Without his phone. Chris was talking with Amber, Ashley, and Lea when he heard his name being called from down the table.

"Hey, Chris," Darren said, "You busy tomorrow?"

"No. Why?"

"Well, We're all going over to my house for a little get together. You in?" Darren asked. "You can ask your boyfriend to come too."

"Uh.. maybe." Chris replied. "What are we going to do at your house?"

"Oh, nothing. Just watch some Harry Potter movies. So you in?"

"I don't think my boyfriend would want to do that." Chris answered.

"Why? Does he hate Harry Potter or something?" Darren asked, sounding like there is something totally wrong if someone hates Harry Potter.

"No, he doesn't hate Harry Potter. It's just that I think he had to much Harry Potter. He might not want to watch the movies."

Darren just shook his head. "I don't think I'd get along with your boyfriend. You can never have too much Harry Potter."

"I think that he has." Chris answered. "But who knows, maybe he'll want to watch them again."

***CC***

The next day after work everyone was meeting up in the car parking lot waiting for Chris. When they saw him, he was talking on the phone. When he finished the call he made his way to the group.

"So, is your boyfriend coming?" Naya asked when Chris got to them.

"No, not today. And I can't either. I forgot that he's taking me out to meet some of his friends."

"Ah. We really wanted to meet him." Amber said.

"He'll be here to pick me up, you guys can meet him then." Chris replied.

Everyone nodded. They were all eager to meet this boyfriend. They were talking when a black car came out and stopped in front of them. They couldn't see who was in the car due to the tinted windows, so they waited until the person stepped out of the car. All of their jaws dropped when they saw who stepped out.

"Seriously? He's your boyfriend?" Ashley asked as the person stepped forward. Chris just nodded.

"Hi." Chris' boyfriend greeted. Everyone returned the greeting.

Ashley turned to Chris. "I can't believe you kept this a secret."

"Dude, your boyfriend is Tom Felton." Darren said, looking starstruck.

Chris rolled his eyes and stepped to his boyfriend and gave him a kiss. He turned back to his friends. "This is my boyfriend, Tom. Tom this is Glee."

"Nice to meet you all. Sorry that we have to miss the party." Tom said.

"It's okay. We always have parties. So, next time?" Lea asked.

"Sure, " Tom answered. "Sorry to be a rush, but we have to meet up with Dan."

"Ah okay," Chris said. "I'll call you guys later."

The group all nodded. They watched as the two boys got in the car and left.

"Do you think Chris finds it a little wierd?" Mark asked.

"Find what weird?" Kevin asked.

"Well, one minute he's kissing Darren who played a version of Harry Potter, then he goes and makes out with Draco Malfoy." Mark said causing the rest to chuckle. "You can't tell me that, that's not a little weird."

_**Yeah my dreams are weird. Review please and tell me what you think. Don't be so harsh if you didn't like it.**_


End file.
